This Is Forever
by Sailor Jedi Witch
Summary: Takes place immediately after The Realms of the Gods...Involves Numair and Daine's wedding...very romantic and VERY FUNNY, TOO! Please read and review, and be nice, becuase this is my first Tamora Pierce fic! No flames, please!!!


Hello ladies and gentlemen of the Court of Tamora Pierce Lovers

Hello ladies and gentlemen of the Court of Tamora Pierce Lovers! Welcome to my first-ever Tamora Pierce fanfiction, THIS IS FOREVER! Despite its somewhat mushy title, I assure you that there will be _almost _equal amounts of humor to go with every little bit of romance! It is, as you know if you read the summary, set immediately after the events in the epilogue in the final book of The Immortals series, The Realms of the Gods. It obviously involves a LOT of Daine and Numair (personally, one of my favorite Tortallan couples since Alanna and George.) So, before I give away the whole accursed plot, please read on! 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the people and events from any of Tamora Pierce's works, which is why they are Tamora Pierce's works, and this is simply an original (hopefully ^_^;) spin-off we all like to call fanfiction!

This Is Forever

Rated PG because I feel like it, and because this certainly isn't Cinderella, got me?

Prologue: The Tortallan Grapevine

Numair Salmalín, greatest mage in all of Tortall, possibly the world, unmatched by any rival, usually quite calm in the face of death (if it was his own), paced his temporary room in the royal palace in Corus. His face was ash-gray, he was sweating heavily, and was very, very nervous. He muttered to himself nervously, practicing every move he would make, every gesture, every sound. One might think, upon looking on him in such a fierce state of nerves, fear, and concentration combined, that he was about to face certain death within moments.

But they would be wrong. What he was about to do was worse than a thousand agonizing, bloody, spine-chilling deaths. 

He was about to ask a god for his daughter's hand in marriage. 

Of course, he had already asked the girl herself, but she had said she needed time to consider it. He knew that Daine was only toying with him, but it was all the same, for he had realized upon his arrival in Corus that to marry the daughter of a god, even a lesser god, without his consent would be quite disastrous. 

So, Numair paced silently, and with a gulp and a silent nod of determination, he kneeled on the rich rugs by his window and bed, and called on Wieryn, the Hunt God. 

"Wieryn, please, hear me. It's Numair. I have to ask you something. You too, please, Sarra," he said with a note of barely audible strain, the result of trying to control the shaking in his voice. 

"We hear you, Master Numair," came Sarra's voice. "It is good to talk you again!"

"How is my daughter?" inquired a deep voice that Numair knew to be Weiryn's. 

"She is doing as well as ever," said Numair, turning to jelly inside when he thought of the happy and healthy Daine who had kissed him good morning just today. Thought of her this afternoon at lunch with her arm entwined about his waist. Just afterwards as they were sitting on a bench in one of the palace gardens, with the warm weight of her blessed little head on his shoulders…

He could hear Sarra's faint giggling in the background of his daydreams, and a strained noise that sounded like Weiryn holding back one of his deep chuckles, and snapped out of the reverie. 

"Um…I…I just…" he stammered, losing what seemed like his entire vocabulary in an instant. So much for making a good impression on Daine's parents. Then again, they already knew him, so perhaps they wouldn't care so much for his frivolity. 

"We know what you want, Master Numair," Weiryn said in a grave tone, forgetting his near inability to keep from chuckling just moments before. 

"Not only have we watched Daine and you from the Divine Realms, but your love for our daughter was quite obvious when you refused to let any harm come to her. You have our approval to wed Daine." Numair fought desperately to control the strong urge to jump into the air and whoop aloud with pure joy.

"Though you seemed to have sought it a bit belatedly – " Numair could almost see Weiryn's half-smile, half-frown from his tone of voice. He heard a tiny grunt and a satisfied chortle, and guessed that Sarra had nudged her lover in the ribs.

"Well, you see, I just…I couldn't…"

"I understand," said Sarra softly. "I feel the same way…" He could almost see Sarra snuggling into Weiryn's arms with tears in her eyes. 

"Thank you," Numair whispered, immense gratitude for the understanding of Sarra and Weiryn flowing through his veins. He bowed to the air, then turned to leave. 

"Wait," came Sarra's voice, cheerful yet commanding. "You'll speak to Daine about the things tonight, right?"

"Um…yes…"

"And there's a ball tonight in honor of Tortall's victory over Ozorne, I believe."

"Yes."

"And what do you have to wear?"

"Well, I have my jewels and ear drops with me, but all my fine robes are at my home, too far from here to retrieve, so I thought I'd just borrow…" Numair started, wondering for all the world what he was going to wear to tonight had to do with the price of peas in Persopolis.

"Nonsense! I won't have the one just as well as promised to my daughter dressed in the stinky, not large enough clothes of some squire on such an important night!" exclaimed Sarra. "I will give you something to wear. Think of it as a gift to you for being such a worthy man for my dearest Daine!" she added with a giggle. "Broad Foot, can you take this to Master Numair?" she said to the duckmole god, no doubt staying with her for the season. 

Within moments, the strange creature appeared, with the finest ensemble of clothing he had ever seen, something that could only be made by the hands of a god. He grasped it, bowing to Broad Foot after giving him a brief scratch, and said his thanks to Sarra and Weiryn. 

"You're welcome Numair," replied Sarra jovially. 

"Good luck – my son," Weiryn's voice came gravely, before disappearing altogether, along with the duckmole god. 

"Thank you," Numair whispered one final time, then hurried through his rooms to prepare for this night that would prove to be eventful. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Daine Sarrasri hovered about nervously in Queen Thayet's rooms, along with the 11-year-old Kalasin, or Kally, Thayet's daughter and the young princess, one of Daine's dearest, if also one of the youngest, friends. Kally was struggling hard to keep still in her lovely navy blue gown as her mother instructed, but it was hard for her to fight down so much excitement. This was the first real ball that she had been allowed to go to.

Daine's inability to keep still however, wasn't due to excitement. She was torn between gratitude for Thayet for offering, (or rather, commanding, as she did not take no for an answer,) to give her a gift from the royal wardrobe and to prepare the teenage girl herself as one of her own, and simple instinct that gifts from the Queen shouldn't be given lightly, especially to a girl with no real nobility. Not to mention that this was the first time Daine would be in the spotlight at such an occasion; she had been told that she, along with some others, would be honored at tonight's ball. 

She stood still as Thayet affectionately prepared Daine's hair, clothes, and even her toe and fingernails, and told Thayet of her feelings about the generous gift and her reluctance to accept an honor such as had been given to her. 

"Oh, don't be silly," said the Queen, toying with Daine's curls, striving for perfection. "You've saved all of us countless times, you've been the best of friends to my children, and you've been a wonderful friend and companion in between. I feel as though you're one of my own, or at least one of my dearest friends. And I would do the same for any of them as I'm doing for you now. Except Alanna though. I daresay she'd come after me with sword in hand if I tried to persuade her to wear a gown," she added with a grin. Daine laughed and relaxed, feeling much better after hearing the truth in Thayet's soothing words. 

After a few moments, Thayet proclaimed "There!" and led Daine to a full-length mirror in her bathing room. 

Even Daine had to admit to herself that she looked very stunning. Her blue-gray gown matched the color of her eyes exactly. It was just slightly low cut, and the straps that held the dress to her bared her shoulders and arms. It clung to all the right places, accenting her modest curves, and flowed down the toes of her silver slippers. Just below the bust was silver embroidery of beads and thread, forming something like a braid that circled the entire dress like a band. At the band, right in the middle of her front, the dress seemed to split at an angle like a triangle, so that the blue material of the gown flowed to the sides, revealing a triangular part of the pure silver silk dress under the gown. Her hair had been pulled back out of her face with a thin silver ribbon, though a soft brown curls hung to frame her face, which was ever so sparingly painted with paints; just enough to bring out the natural pink in her cheeks and red on her soft, full lips. To top it all off, the badge's claw hung on a fine silver chain, making it look like a silver necklace that rested just below where the fabric of the gown started to cover her chest. Daine's eyes brimmed with tears of joy, but Thayet frowned slightly, though the younger girl saw a mischievous gleam in the queen's eyes. 

"It's missing something," she murmured softly. "Ah! I know!" She pulled a little plain box out of somewhere, and opened it to reveal ice-blue ear drops shaped like tears. Daine could tell they were made of the finest sapphire and gasped as Thayet placed them gently through the little holes in Daine's ear. She had had her ears pierced the day before at Thayet's persuasion, and now she knew why. Daine could only stammer her thanks as she admired them. Thayet smiled and led her back into the main chamber, where Kalasin squealed her delight, and Kitten, who had found her way into the queen's rooms, chirped her approval. 

"Now we look the same!" exclaimed Kally excitedly, pointing at her own ears, which had sapphires just like Daine's. Daine smiled and hugged her young friend carefully, so as not to wrinkle either of their gowns. Kally, however, pointed the badger claw that hung about Daine's neck. 

"But I don't have anything like _that_!" she whispered in awe. Thayet smiled at her daughter's wide-eyed expression. 

"Well that's very different, Kally," Daine explained. "It was a gift to me from a very special friend, and there's nothing else like it."

"Oh." Kalasin smiled, but Daine couldn't help but notice that she looked just a little bit crestfallen. 

"But here, I'll give you a gift that's almost the same thing," Daine offered, smiling.

"Really?" Kalasin asked, all hope and innocence. 

"Of course, really!" Daine walked over to Kitten, and said something to her. Kitten trilled and answer, and one of her little claws dropped into Daine's hand, to be replaced instantly by another one. Daine strolled back to Kalasin and revealed the treasure in her hand.

"Oh, wow! Thank you Kit, thank you Daine!" she said, taking it carefully into her small hands. "I'll keep it forever!" Daine smiled. 

"I hope so. Now be careful not to touch the tip, because it's sharp, all right? And don't let anyone else touch it, or before you know it, it'll be gone."

"Ok!" Kally nodded vigorously to show her agreement, and stood up at her mother's beckoning. "It's time for us to go, dear," she said, taking Kalasin's hand. Daine followed the two royals who had become her friends, and left them at the doors to the ballroom. 

"Goodbye, Highness, Kally. I'll see you soon!" Daine waved cheerfully and walked graciously to where the Lioness, Alanna, and her husband George, Baron of Pirate's Swoop, were waiting, grinning hugely. Alanna, to no surprise of Daine's, wore breeches, but those that were very loose and swishy, almost giving off the illusion of a skirt, and a large tunic that covered her arms and went down almost to her knees. Both were navy blue with gold embroidery, and a thin leather strap served as both a belt for the tunic and a place for Alanna's sheathed sword. George wore a simple shirt and breeches, but both were made of a fine green material that brought out the same color in his green hazel eyes. 

"Why, Daine, you look wonderful!" commented Alanna with a grin, looking her over. "Wouldn't wear the thing myself, but it suits you. And I'm sure Numair will think the same," she added with a twinkle in her eye. "I know he's got some important…ah…_matters_ to discuss with you." Daine, knowing that Alanna was talking about his marriage proposal a few days earlier, blushed scarlet.

"Who told you?" she asked.

"Oh, no one." Daine snorted. After all these years living with so many nobles, she knew from experience the _no one_ was usually a very important _someone._

"Yes, well, we still have to talk about it…" George, thank the gods, had interrupted though, taking a few moments to compliment Daine.

"You have to give me the second dance, after m' Lady here," smiled George. "It would be such an honor to dance with such a young and pretty lady."

"Oh, stop your flirting, George! I swear that one of these days some courtier will fall for your act and try to run off with you, and a certain someone I know will have to be introduced to another certain someone," she teased, patting her sword affectionately. 

"Not to worry, lady me love, who could compare to your charms?" Alanna made a face, and allowed herself to be pulled into George's kiss. When they had finished, Daine was blushing slightly, thinking of Numair. Alanna, guessing her thoughts, grinned and said, 

"I'm going soft, I guess. Married life will do that to you. I'm sure you'll understand soon enough." The Lioness winked one of her violet eyes, making the young woman blush even more.

A horn sounded, and Alanna winked again. "That's my cue. Jonathan just _loves_ to parade his champion around. I still think he does it to vex me. " And Alanna disappeared through the doors as they announced her name. Daine stood around waiting as she saw nobles pass through the doors, bedecked in their most pricey, stunning attire. She straightened, however, when she heard her name called to enter.

"…Veralidaine Sarrasri, Honored Guest of Their Royal Majesties, King Jonathan III and Queen Thayet, for her courage and service at the Battle of Legann." 

Daine forced her heart to be still as she strode through the grand doors and down the marble staircase. It was unnerving to see so many eyes on her, and hear so many people whispering. Subtly, so that no one would see, she changed the shape of her ears, hearing every word that was spoken.

"…summoned dragons and spoke to animals…"

"…not bad looking, better than I thought for a warrior…"

"…killed Ozorne with bare hands…"

"…can't believe she loves me…"

Daine looked sharply across the room, where her escort was to take her to the presence of the King and Queen, and where she had heard that last voice. Fighting down a blush, she recognized Numair, with sweet shock evident on his face. He looked dashing in an otherworldly combination of black shirt, which bared part of his chest, and the same color breeches, both of which shined magnificently in the light. His jewels glimmered on his wrists, fingers and ears, and his hair was drawn back into a horsetail. _How did I gain the care of such a man? And how can he think that _he _isn't worthy of _me, _of all people! I thought it would be the other way around…_

Ignoring the long list of formalities that the man at the doors addressed Numair with, who was also being honored tonight, Daine took his arm, looking deep into his dark, shadowy eyes. She saw that his face was slightly flushed under his tan, and he said to her,

"You look beautiful, my magelet."

"And you look just as handsome yourself, Sir Mage," she replied in a formal tone, made teasing by her giggle. Numair smiled, and led her to the King and Queen, where they bowed (or curtsied, in Daine's case,) respectively. 

"I thought you two would prefer to enter together," Jonathan said with a small wink. Both Numair and Daine blushed, and Kally, at her father's side, giggled behind a hand. Did everyone know of Numair and Daine's affairs? Together, the pair kneeled in front of the royals, who began the quick ceremony before the now hushed ballroom. 

"Master Numair Salmalín, tonight you are honored for your service to Tortall, and to all kingdoms under our reign, for defeating one of our greatest enemies at the Battle of Legann, Inar Hadensra," Jonathan said in a grave voice. Numair bowed and nodded, speaking the formal, traditional answer.

"'Twas an honor to serve my lord." 

"Veralidaine Sarrasri, you tonight are _especially_ honored for your assistance in summoning allies from the Dragonlands, and for slaying our greatest enemy at the Battle of Legann, the former emperor of Carthak, the Stormwing Ozorne."

"'Twas an honor to serve my lord."

"May all remember forever the brave deeds of our Honored Guests," King Jonathan finished. "So mote it be!"

"So mote it be!" thundered the occupants of the ballroom amid equally loud applause. Numair and Daine left the dais, the music began to play, and the festivities officially began. 

"May I have this dance?" Numair immediately asked, offering his arm once more. 

"Of course."

Daine allowed Numair to pull her into the throng of nobles twirling in time to the music. She closed her eyes and rested her head on her "stork-man's" shoulder, letting him lead hear in the swirling paces, breathing in his scent and rejoicing at their closeness. Daine felt like she was floating above the ground as she danced in Numair's arms.

All too soon, however, the music stopped and Numair loosed his grip around her, though he kept her hand in his. He led her a spot in the garden just outside the ballroom; a bench where they had a perfect view of the stars and the full moon that shone brightly overhead. They sat down together, and Daine simply gazed at the heavens with her head on Numair's shoulder, happy simply to be at such peace with everything. 

Numair broke the silence with a soft whisper. 

"Daine?"

"Hmm?"

"Daine, you know I love you." Daine now opened her eyes, and stared into his. 

"As I love you."

"And you know that I want you to marry me." Daine blushed, and broke her gaze with Numair. 

"I know." She shifted uncomfortably, and shivered. 

"What's the matter? Are you afraid of me?" he asked, unable to keep the pain from his voice. 

"Not of you, Numair, never! I just…I'm afraid that one day, you'll bore of me, being so young, and that this is just something that _happened_, and that it'll pass, and you won't want me, the commoner daughter of a…"

"Listen Daine." Numair pulled her face so that she could see his. Tears glistened in her eyes, but she didn't bother to wipe them away.

"I love you, and I don't want anyone else but you. If I can't have you, then I will die before I have anyone else, I swear it in the name of the Goddess. I love everything about you, and I want to keep loving you, and protecting you, and I never, _ever,_ want to be apart from you."

"Oh, Numair. I love you too, and I want to marry you. I will, I will!"

Daine threw her arms about his neck, allowing herself to be cradled in his arms as she sobbed with joy. They sat there, together, content to be so, for quite a long time. Finally, Daine looked up and searched Numair's eyes, seeing love and passion. She pressed her lips to his, and they kissed for what seemed like an eternity, yet altogether too short in Daine's opinion. When they finally broke apart, Daine smiled, and said, 

"By tomorrow, everyone will have heard this through the grapevine, you know."

"I know. But I don't care." Hand in hand, they walked back to the palace, prepared to become the gossip of all Corus.


End file.
